


A Miraculous Meeting

by ClaireKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous the tales of ladybug and cat noir
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir come into contact with another mysterious superhero duo that helps them in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miraculous Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a crossover piece for a while! (Though I'm not sure if it's really a crossover anymore considering i think that Pixie Girl is in the same universe as our hero duo but whatever.) I'm not sure if I'll play around more with them in the future but I really enjoyed this exercise in putting some new superheroes in with Chat Noir and Ladybug instead of just throwing in more villains for them to interact with. PS - This is set with their older, of legal age selves, all of my Miraculous Ladybug writings are just fyi for people who don't know. I hope you enjoy!

 “Ladybug, look out!”

An explosion reverberated between the buildings, a crash shook the fragile city streets. The sounds of shattering glass and crumbling stone clattered together in the midst of the seemingly peaceful Paris afternoon. Chat Noir had barely managed to get to his partner in time, lunging at her and tackling her to the ground before rolling them both out of the radius of the most recent assault. Chat Noir and Ladybug, the well-known local heroes of the expansive Paris suburbs, were locked in what might be considered serious combat with a couple of the villains that they were growing all too familiar with. The question regarding the severity of their struggle depended on which member of the crime fighting duo you asked. Ladybug, while definitely giving it her all, wasn’t necessarily having that hard of a time moving forward in battle. She was constantly editing her attack strategy as she engaged her adversaries and was consistent in barely escaping the blows that they launched at her unscathed. 

Chat Noir, on the other hand, was cornered a majority of the time and spurring more chaos in his wake than good while remaining unfailingly fretful regarding the status of his partner’s wellbeing. Ladybug’s safety in the fight was almost more important than his own, not because he didn’t think she was capable, but because he just didn’t like wasting time worrying about himself when the opportunity to aid his partner could present itself any moment. He also spent a moment wondering what in the world had drawn all of the villains out together, in the middle of the city, in broad daylight like this…what was going on? He couldn’t remember _any_ time that this many akumas had been sent out to claim hosts at once, much less why the same people were targeted once again and let loose to run wild. Ladybug and Chat Noir were forced to not only detain them but clean up after their unsightly crime spree.

Focusing on their reality for a moment, Ladybug shoved Chat Noir to the street and dusted herself off. The confused kitty cat flicked one of his ears a bit in disappointment, straightening up and trying to dust himself off a bit too. He gave her one of his signature cheesy grins as she rolled her eyes and got to her feet. The next thing Chat Noir knew he was looking at his partner’s retreating back as she went swinging off back into the fray. Goodness, she was persistent, and so focused on the job…sometimes Chat Noir wished he could have that kind of dedication, her special brand of tenacity that made her such a formidable and role model worthy hero. On the other hand, he _still_ hadn’t been entirely deterred when it came to the subject of pursuing her, so perhaps in his own way Chat Noir had crafted his own valid, if unmistakably unsightly and annoying, brand of tenacity.

“Ladybug, wait for me, you can’t just—!”

He really should have been worrying about himself. A shadow began to descend over him, its vast form enveloping him in what seemed like slow motion as the world around him paused for a moment. He didn’t want to take a chance on looking up to see exactly what it was plummeting towards him; he actually didn’t want to move at all in fear that if he did the momentary spell would be broken and the time that he had seemingly been afforded to find a way out of this truly unlucky predicament would vanish.

_Who was even behind me, I thought all of the villains headed to the square where Ladybug is…?_ No time to waste worrying about what he _thought_ when what was _happening_ was an impending countdown to his death. He knew that he had to run, he had to react, he had to do _something_ if he wanted to survive this situation…but Chat Noir was frozen. His heart seemed to be the only thing that was still moving in his entire body, and even its function was momentarily impaired as he struggled for breath and attempted to figure out some way to break out of his momentary paralysis. He was frozen in fear and he _knew_ it, but there was little that he could do just knowing all of this information coupled with seemingly no way to combat any of it.

“This can’t be happening, this _can’t_ be happening…” he managed to whisper, his voice the only sound that made sense to him as he simply waited for the inevitable to befall him.

He had never really considered the way he would die, but crushed by a random piece of falling debris from a building in Paris, just another tragic casualty in a fight between supernaturally influenced super villains while dressed in a tight leather suit was not the first option that came to mind. He wanted to call out to Ladybug, or perhaps he would get lucky and she would come through. Heck, maybe even his bad luck would pull through for him for once and somehow influence the building rather than him. He was hoping maybe it would cause the debris to crack in two or completely dissipate to dust before it reached him. He could certainly handle being coated in a layer of dust much better than being squashed by a strong and very considerably put together chunk of building.

None of this actually came to fruition, though, and Chat Noir was still stuck in place, his whole body trembling as sweat dripped down his face and he watched Ladybug in the distance. She was dodging and punching and flying through the air, an agile angel of grace and determination as she took on at least two of the opposing party at once. If this really was going to be the end for him, Chat Noir figured that this might not be the worst way to go out…he could die happy knowing that the last thing he saw and the last thought on his mind would be about the woman that he had come to love and respect in a multitude of ways after all this time.

He closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable second of excruciating pain before his consciousness would be erased forever, but surprisingly this moment of eternal darkness never came. Chat Noir hesitantly peeled open one of his eyes, blinking and opening them both as he observed the new shadow that had expanded over him. He stood up and spun around to evaluate the nature of this new shadow, his paralysis cured in the face of his newly secured safety. He scratched the back of his head in perplexity, following the trail of the shadow to its source. The new structure shielded a large portion of the street from the high afternoon sun…and also protected him from the piece of building that he had apparently narrowly been able to escape. The one thing that Chat Noir couldn’t figure out was…how in the world had an enormous daisy, one large enough to accomplish all of these amazing feats, managed to sprout from the Paris street?

“Hey, you look like you could use some help!” a perky voice called out from what seemed to be the flower. Was it alive? Chat Noir slowly began approaching its stalk, resting his hand on the rough stem and feeling its fuzzy texture with a curious expression. It didn’t seem to be reacting to his touch…should he try to talk back to it?

“Uh…thank you very much for saving me. I really owe you one.”

“Heh, guess you sure do…but hey, what are you doing? I’m back here you know…”

Chat Noir spun around, almost tripping up on his belt. He steadied himself and brushed the misplaced strands of his bangs out of his face as he took in the sight of a creature he wasn’t sure how to react to. Standing before him was a slender girl who appeared to be made out of sunshine herself. She had a set of distractingly dazzling pink wings adorning her back and was covered from head to toe in a suit made of pink and white spandex. Good gracious, she was another masked crusader like Ladybug and himself. Wait…more of them existed? Chat Noir began to feel a headache coming on.

“Ah, well, er…”

“The name’s Pixie Girl. Nice to meet ya, Chat Noir.”

“Oh, well I—”

Pixie Girl giggled, her slender fingers bashfully covering her lips. “Yeah, I already know who you are. I know about Ladybug too. I’m a part of a team a lot like you two…my partner and I just recently, uh, transferred to Paris. In a way. And when we started hearing explosions in the middle of the city, we figured this might be the perfect chance for us to make an appearance, maybe even try to get a little acquainted with you and Ladybug.”

“Wait, wait…where’s your partner?”

As if on cue, a navy blue streak cut through the sky, zooming towards the area where Ladybug was locked in combat at the end of the street. Chat Noir followed the streak and strained his highly skilled eyes in an attempt to decipher the form of the figure that he now assumed was Pixie Girl’s aforementioned partner. The person appeared to be a young man like himself, his chosen method of transportation being…was it a broom? The more that Chat Noir gleaned of the man’s outfit, the more he was able to piece together the mystery of the seemingly strange equipment that he worked with. A wizard’s hat, a staff like a wand, and a billowing navy cloak to top it off…this guy was supposed to be some sort of magician. Chat Noir had to remind himself not to laugh out loud, not with the man’s partner standing right next to him like this.

“That’s the Sorcerer. And before you say anything, your and Ladybug’s outfits and names are just as cheesy and laughable. I think it’s pretty much impossible to be a magic accessory wearing superhero and _not_ be a little gimmicky, don’t you?”

Chat Noir nodded, trying to dispel his immature streak as he clenched his fists and turned his full attention back to Pixie Girl with a serious gaze. “All right, what do you say we get back in the fray? Our partners are out there fighting…we need to offer them all the help we can.”

Pixie Girl grinned, responding to him with an enthusiastic nod as she pattered over and slid her arms under his armpits. Chat Noir prickled a bit, trying to see what she was doing behind him and startling as his feet detached from the ground.

“Hey, hey! Just what do you think you’re doing? Put me down!” he spat, struggling a bit instinctively as he tried to fight this momentary entrapment.

“Hmph. Is that any way to speak to the person that just saved your life?” Pixie Girl huffed. “Either way, stop squirming so much! I’m going to fly us over to the fight—try to give us a bit of an edge when it comes to reentry. You can manipulate bad luck, right? Try conjuring up as big a ball of it as you can and we’ll drop it on them like a bomb…maybe it’ll be enough to take them all out in one hit, now that they’ve been weakened by the others!”

Chat Noir had to admit, it wasn’t such a bad plan. He gave an affirmative nod and began storing up as much bad luck power as he could summon between his hands while Pixie Girl took them up and over, keeping them at a distance that was far enough out of the radar of the fight that their dive bomb attempt wouldn’t be thwarted before they were ready to launch it. The Sorcerer and Ladybug were still locked in tedious close quarters combat, keeping the villains contained in as isolated as an area as they could manage as they juggled them all. Chat Noir and Pixie Girl called out a warning to their partners simultaneously, and once they were safely out of range Chat Noir sent the final blow sailing down onto the unsuspecting gathering of villains, landing a direct hit before they even had time to react.

In the aftermath of the successful attack Ladybug took care of the cleanup as usual. The Sorcerer seemed a bit at a loss for what to do, but Chat Noir wasn’t concerned about him in the least. As soon as his feet were safely back on the ground he ran to his partner and gave her a tight hug teeming with relief and reassurance. He stepped away when he could feel her shoulders stiffening against his, a sign that she had had enough of close physical contact and was hinting for him to step away before she was forced to _make_ him. She gave him her own display of relief and reassurance in the form of their signature fist bump, and before the two prepared to part ways and relinquish their transformations they turned to the two strangers that had apparently become allies without even really making themselves that well known throughout the course of the fight.

“So, uh…should we expect to see you again the next time trouble comes calling?”

Pixie Girl winked, giggling and slapping the Sorcerer on the shoulder in a gesture encouraging him to say something witty to the two bewildered heroes. He straightened his hat in the wake of his partner’s jarring signal, casting a sheepish smile at the two. “Ah, I guess so. None of us can really get out of this gig, can we? For the time being, we might as well accept a sharing of the villain handling responsibility…look forward to seeing you again soon.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug responded, giving a tiny wave. “Yeah, hopefully things will get a little easier with you two here. Good luck!”


End file.
